


Time Will Decide

by CreativeMerki



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Final Control Room on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Fix-It, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Multiple Pronouns for Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Karl Jacobs, Protective Sam | Awesamdude, Scars, Temporary Character Death, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Time Traveling TommyInnit, Time Travelling Karl Jacobs, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, but not really, tommy dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29824548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeMerki/pseuds/CreativeMerki
Summary: “Okay, why don’t you go see him.”Tommy didn’t know what he thought the afterlife was going to be like, hell he didn’t even know if it was a real thing. Maybe he’d see Wilbur, possibly Schlatt, but he didn’t expect to see a white castle and Karl.Or where Tommy looses his final life to Dream in the prison only to be teleported back in time.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap & TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit, Eret & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & TommyInnit, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) & Everyone, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 225





	Time Will Decide

**Author's Note:**

> I was upset about Tommy getting killed by Dream so I fixed it...kind of.

“Okay, why don’t you go see him.”

Tommy didn’t know what he thought the afterlife was going to be like, hell he didn’t even know if it was a real thing. Maybe he’d see Wilbur, possibly Schlatt, but he didn’t expect to see a white castle and Karl.

He woke up with a gasp, his body still throbbing from being beat to death. Where the hell was he?

“Tommy?” A voice asked, causing him to look up.

Someone was kneeled in front of him. They had short, brown hair and wore a white hoodie with a-

“What the fuck!” 

Karl jumped back a little.

“Really world? Instead of being with my brother you have to project a version of Karl to be in my afterlife?”

Tommy didn’t know who the sentence was aimed for, but oh was he pissed. 

“Tommy?”

The teen ignored him, instead he let out a scream.

“Fuck! Are you kidding me, Dream had to fucking murder me! After everything's he’s caused he also gets the satisfaction of taking all my lives.”

He swallowed down a sob. This wasn’t fair. He was supposed to be done with Dream, he wasn’t supposed to die in that prison cell. Tommy didn’t care if that was selfish either, he’d been through enough. Hell, he was just a kid. Tubbo was just a kid, Ranboo was just a kid, Purpled was just a-

“Tommy!”

The kid shrunk under the man's outburst unconsciously. 

“God who knew death could be such a bitch.”

Karl couldn't help but snort at that. Tommy stared at him curiously. 

“How do you do that?”

“What?”

Tommy vaguely motioned towards him. “That. You look like him, you certainly sound like him. How do you do it?”

“Uh-I am Karl.”

He laughed. “Well no shit, but like-is it a death thing? Like I’m assuming that's who you are, or some form of it, I am dead after all.”

Karl cocked an eyebrow. He certainly wasn’t dead if he was here.

“What?”

Oh shoot had he said that out loud?

“Uh…”

“But-I am dead. Dream killed me.” Tommy stated, what did he mean by he wasn’t dead if he was here? What even is ‘here’. 

“I know and I’m sorry I couldn’t stop tha-”

Tommy cut him off. “Don’t blame yourself. There's no way anyone could’ve done anything about it, I mean maybe Sam. Son of a bitch could’ve let me out…”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about but yes, I could’ve stopped it.” 

Tommy tilted his head. “I mean yeah but isn’t this ‘my fate’ or whatever bullshit. I was meant to die in that prison all along.” He said the last part jokingly, but was it really a joke? What would’ve happened if Punz hadn’t come that day? Would Tommy be the one in the prison instead, or would he be long dead like Tubbo could’ve been?

Karl sighed. “Follow me.”

The man didn’t wait for Tommy to respond, instead taking off down one of the white corridors. 

The teen quickly got up, following after him. To say he was in awe was an understatement, this place was huge.

Karl led them through many hallways and staircases, ending up in a courtyard with a swing set placed under a white tree. He took a seat on the right swing, so Tommy took the left one.

Neither of them talked for a while, instead Tommy took this time to take in his surroundings. The place was obviously a castle, and it was huge. It looked like it was taken right out of a fantasy book. 

“You know every time I sit here I think about what I could’ve done differently.” Karl suddenly said. “I think about how I could’ve saved someone, how I should’ve known the others intentions.”

Tommy stared at the man he barely knew. He’d only ever had a handful of conversations with Karl, and all of them ended in the two bickering. He never understood how he could act so secretive yet knowledgeable, and that thought alone pissed him off. Information gave you power on the SMP, especially if only you knew it. 

“I go through all these different stories, but I can’t seem to remember enough to understand the lesson it was meant to teach me.”

“What’re you getting at?”

Karl looked at him. 

“Do you understand the lesson the universe was trying to teach you?”

Tommy's first instinct was to say he was a big man, that he didn't need to be taught a lesson. He knew what was right and what was wrong, and he’d never been the sole cause of a big conflict. But as cryptic as the other was being, he knew that he had learned a lot. 

He shouldn't have cared about the disks as much as he did, shouldn’t of put so much value into something that held memories while those he shared them with were still alive.

He shouldn't have blindly trusted people.

He should’ve put other people's feelings into perspective more. Should’ve handled a lot of things differently.

Guilt weighed heavily on Tommy's mind.

“Yes.” He muttered gravely. 

Karl sighed, placing a hand on the teens shoulders.  
“Don’t feel bad, you have to understand you’re not the sole purpose of all conflict. The others made mistakes as well, but the difference is you recognize yours.”

“But I-”

“You can’t control the way others react to things. You're just a kid, Tommy. You’re supposed to make mistakes, that's how we learn things.”

Tommy smiled weakly. “I don’t think I’ve been a kid for a while, big man.”

Karl frowned sorrowfully. 

“You’re the youngest on the server, and no one recognized that unless it gave them power. A lot of things that happened shouldn’t of, and for that I’m sorry.” 

The teen didn’t want Karl to apologize, though he didn’t voice the thought. 

“So...what do I do now?" Is this heaven, or maybe it's hell.

“I guess time will decide.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've only seen one of Karl's streams so he might seem a little OOC. Also I'm not sure how frequent updates will be but once this idea was in my mind I knew I had to write it.   
> Inspired by:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468215/chapters/69758862  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722144/chapters/70422705


End file.
